How it all began
by mariosonic1236
Summary: A prequel to the mayor and isabelle Rated k for swearing
1. Chapter 1 how it all began

As i got on the train I met a cat named Rover. He asked my name and where i was going. I simply replied "I'm Corbin Im moving into Rosemug" (Im sorry i used a name generator and thats the best one i got)  
"Rosemug I like that town it has its charms but once you meet the villagers you will be Ready to move in." "Thanks."

~A couple hours later~ "Rosemug we are at rosemug!" I step out of the train and head to the town hall to talk to the people who know where my house is.  
Then i saw her. The secretary Isabelle She was a Shi-zu but she was humanoid like every othe animal in this town.  
I didn't believe in love at first site until now "Hello?"  
"Oh sorry thinking about stuff"  
"You must be The new mayor. Am i correct?"  
"Wait mayor?"  
"Yeah The mayor said he'd be here around this time"  
"You must be mistaken, Miss, I am just a new resident."  
"Well you are Corbin correct?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well the new mayor's name was Corbin too."  
"Listen I'm happy you want me as you're new mayor but-"  
Damnit she made those puppy eyes.  
"Alright fine i'll be your new mayor."  
"Great!"  
"How was the old mayor like?"

"Hello?"  
"I-I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Why?"  
"H-He was cruel."  
"Oh im sorry I didnt know it was a sensetive subject."  
"It's alright, You didnt know."  
"What made him so cruel."  
"We used to have nine villagers."  
"What happened to the others?"

I thought about it for a second "Oh."  
Really That guy just killed off animals let alone villagers.  
"I promise to be a better mayor." I told her trying to cheer her up "I know you will." She said with an adorable smile.  
"Alright I'm ready to start working."  
"Do you have a house?"  
"Well no."  
"You need a house if you want to be mayor."  
"Oh right."  
"Go talk to nook on main street and he will help you out."  
"Okay" I go to leave the building.  
"Oh and mayor."  
"Yes?"  
"I look forward to our partnership"  
"I do too." 


	2. Chapter 2 Nook's homes visit

Why does the name nook sound so familiar?  
Anyway, i head to mainstreet and go to nook homes "Hello?"  
"Ah a customer."  
"Wait Tom?!  
"Corbin? I see you've moved to Rosemug"  
"Yeah i didn't expect to see you here. How are Timmy and Tommy?"  
"They are realy good they even have their own shop it is called the nookling junction."  
"Cool i will be sure to check it out."  
"Anyway what brings you here?"  
"I'm the new mayor and i need a house."  
"Ah yes yes You see the best we can give you is a tent until you can pay off the loan."  
"How much is it going to be?"  
"Well it would be 19,800 but since we are friends i will give you a discount of 1,000 bells."  
"Wow thats gonna take a while."  
"No need to pay it off all at once."  
"Okay then"  
"We will have you're house done the next day after you pay it off."  
"All right Tom you take care."  
"You too Corbin."  
"Oh and um Tom?"  
"Yes?"  
"My secretary doesn't have a house can you build one for her too?"  
"Of course"  
"Great i will pay off both."  
"That means your cost is..."  
"Yes?"  
"37600 bells"  
"Okay then."

~Back in town~

I head to the town hall to talk to Isabelle (i dont know her name at this point but im telling the story from a later point of veiw so shut up)  
"Hey I never got your name."  
"Oh my apologies Mayor. I am Isabelle."  
"Yeah well Isabelle."  
"Yes Mayor?"  
"I hope you will enjoy your new house."  
"What house?"  
"Tom and I are good friends and i got him to build you a house."  
"Mayor..."  
"Don't mention it Isabelle I owe you for giving me this dont worry about paying it off I'll take care of that okay?"  
"Okay mayor." She started to wag her tail it was so adorable.  
"Also just call me Corbin."  
"Alright Corbin."  
"Isabelle do you have a fishing rod i can borrow?"  
"Yes Why?"  
"I need to get money so i can pay off the houses."  
"Okay here you go."  
I grab the fishing rod and head out "See you later Isabelle"  
"Bye Corbin." 


	3. Chapter 3 The debt paid off (get it?)

YES I FINISHED PAYING OFF THE LOAN i hope Isabelle likes her new home I run to town hall to tell her the news.  
"Isabelle!"  
"Yes Corbin?"  
"I payed off the loan!"  
"Really?! Thats great!"  
"It will be finished tommorow but for now you can sleep in my tent if you want?"  
"Sure!"  
"So anything happening today?"  
"Yes actually some villagers asked for you to set up a new town ordinance."  
"Okay what did the request?"  
"There are four ordinances The wealthy ordinance the early bird ordinace the night owl ordinance and the beautiful ordinance."  
I look at the list and what they do (im not going to describe them so look it up)  
"Let's go with the beautiful ordinance."  
"Alright I will get started right away!"  
"And Isabelle?"  
"Yes Corbin?"  
"I know you like shells so here."  
I hand her the sea shell "Corbin...Thank you so much!"  
"Its no problem really just call it an early Toy Day present."  
"Okay Corbin."  
"You're my only real friend around here all the other people are just nice because im their mayor so I just wanted to get you something."  
"Thank you."  
"Anyway lets go to the tent its getting late."  
"Alright Corbin"  
"I bought sleeping bags at the nookling junction"  
"Oh good!"  
"I'm glad you're my friend Isabelle."  
"I'm glad too." 


	4. Chapter 4 doing some things around town

~the next day~ I wake up to see... im in a house?  
"Man Nook works quietly." I look over to Isabell still fast asleep she looks adorable i rub her head slightly so i dont wake her up "Well a new day working as a mayor."  
I get up and head to town hall and do some paperwork.

Isabelle's P.O.V

I wake up inside the te-house?  
"Why didn't i get waken up by noise?"  
I look over to see the mayor is not sleeping I check my watch.  
"NOON! oh crap im late" I get up and run to town hall.  
"Mayor I'm sorry I'm late it won't happen again!"  
"Relax I let you sleep you told me you only get an hour of sleep so i let you sleep in."  
"Oh thanks Corbin."  
I go to my desk and start filing paperwork

Mayor's P.O.V.

"Um Isabelle?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why dont you have a chair?"  
"I cant really afford one."  
Man i felt sorry for her "Wait here."  
"Where are you going?"  
"The nookling junction to get you a chair."  
"You dont have to."  
"I would be a bad mayor and friend if i didnt do this."  
"Ok."  
I go to the nookilng junction and pick up a chair for her and also a little gift "Im back!"  
"Hi Corbin"  
I give her the chair.  
"Wow This is a really cool chair."  
"Thats not all i got you but you will have to wait till Toy Day for this gift."  
"Okay!" she starts wagging her tail again and again i find it so adorable "And since your house is built I bought you a bed."  
"Thank you Corbin."  
"Alright I want to start up a public works project."  
"Which one?"  
"A street lamp."  
"Okay Corbin just show me where."  
i show her the spot i want to build it "Just so i can see where im going when i go home."  
"Perfect we just need to fund it."  
"I have all the bells right here"  
"Then it will be done tommorow."  
"Isabelle its kinda late you want me to walk you home?  
"Sure!"  
I take her home.  
"Oh and before I forget here's the bed."  
"I will set it up in the house. And Corbin I made this wallpaper for you i hope you like it!"  
"I will."  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
I go home and set up the wallpaper its yellow with a ton of paw prints on it.  
I just imagine her putting her hands in yellow paint and steping all over the wallpaper it seems so adorable.  
Anyway i set up my bed and drift into sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 A not very eventful day

Iget up and walk outside.  
"Today doesnt look very well I'll head to town hall to see Isabelle."  
"Oh Mayor!"  
I look over to see a familiar frog named Lily.  
"Oh, hi Lily. What do you need?"  
"Um Biskit left something at my house can you please give it to him, zzrrbbitt?"  
"Sure and why do you always say that?"  
"What zzrrbbitt?"  
"Yeah that."  
"I have no idea."  
"Anyway I'll get this to Biskit when I'm done at town hall."  
"Alright!"  
She then runs off and I walk into town hall.  
"Hi Isabelle."  
"Hi Corbin."  
"Anything need done for today?"  
"We do have a fortune teller in town today.I suggest you go see her"  
"Alright I'll be back Isabelle."  
"Okay Corbin!" She waves and I wave back.  
I walk to the plaza and greet the fortune teller  
"Hello."  
"Why hello travler. What brings you here?"  
"I'm the mayor and i want my fortune told."  
"Alright then that will be 100 bells."  
I give her the bells to tell my fortune.  
Then the tent itself dissapears and we look like we are floating in space on a blue disc thing with inscriptions  
"Ah yes i see Something intresting will happen later but not good intresting and the only way to make avoid it is to have at least 10,000 bells on you."  
"When does this happen?"  
"I can not see that because my power is fading."  
Everything goes back to normal  
"What the heck?"  
"Thats all i can tell you for now."  
"Well i have 10,000 bells already."

I head to biskits house and deliver the thing to him.

Afterwards I run up to main street to go see timmy and tommy but i realise they are remodeling the store.  
"Why?"  
What ever I go to head back to town when somone stops me  
"Hello mayor!"  
"Oh um who are you?"  
"I'm Digby Isabelles brother."  
"Oh well you can just call me Corbin"  
"Oh all right."  
"Wel i should be getting to work."  
"Bye Corbin."  
"Bye Digby."

~back in town.~

"Hi Isabelle im back."  
"Oh hello Corbin."  
"Its like 5 o'clock so i brought you something to eat."  
I pull a peach out of my bag and give it to her  
"A peach? Where did you get this?"  
"I went to Pallete (A/n Check out chuggaconroy's lets play of animal crossing new leaf user/chuggaaconroy)."  
"Oh."  
"And i also met Your brother Digby."  
"Thats cool."  
"Well im going to go home its getting kind of late dont over work yourself okay?"  
"Okay Corbin good night." She waves to me and i wave back  
As i start to head home she comes and grabs my arm  
"Yes Isabelle?"  
"Oh you just forgot something."  
She hands my my bag of peaches  
"Oh thanks Isabelle."  
"Good night."  
"Good night Isabelle."  
I walk home and go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6 the chapter without a title

"Isabelle? Isabelle where are you?"  
I've been searching for her all day but can't find her.  
"Ah well i guess I'll head to mainstreet."  
I go up there and see Digby.  
"Hi Digby."  
"Hi Corbin."  
"Have you seen Isabelle recently?"  
"No not really."  
"Ah well I havent seen her all day and she wasnt even at town hall."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"Weird."  
"Well i'll see you around."  
"Bye!"  
I walk back into town and head to her house.  
"Hello? Isabelle?"  
I knock on the door  
"You there?"  
No answer. I try to turn the knob to notice its unlocked.  
I walk in.  
"Isabelle?"  
"Corbin?"  
"Isabelle I've been looking for you everywhere."  
"Oh um did you forget?"  
"What?"  
"It's my day off."  
"Oh right."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay you enjoy your day off."  
"Okay bye."  
"Bye"


	7. Isabelles birthday is coming up

Isabelles P.O.V  
"Isabelle?"  
"Yeah Corbin?"  
"I'm going to see Sabel okay?"  
"Okay."  
Ugh I'm really jealous of Sabel. He always talks to her and I really like him.  
'Don't give up hope they are just friends.'  
"Yeah i guess you are right random voice in my head."  
'I'm not just a voice in your head.'  
"What?"  
"Look up."  
I look up to see-  
"Kicks?"  
"Hi Isabelle."  
"Since when can you read minds?"  
"I can't you were just thinking out loud."  
"Oh. Well why are you here?"  
"I have the shoes you ordered."  
"Oh thanks."  
I take the shoes and give him the bells.  
"So you having problems?"  
"Yeah It's just I've liked the mayor ever since we met and i dont know how to tell him."  
"Wow I know how you feel."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I've liked Sabel this whole time but she just wont talk to me."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Mayor's P.O.V  
Isabelle's brthday is in a week And I'm still too low on bells to get her the gift.  
I'm gonna have to stay at the island for the whole week to earn enough money for her gift.  
Even if i do miss her birthday.  
I write a letter  
Isabelle,

I am staying at the island for a week in order to afford your present.  
I am sorry i wont be there for your birthday but i promise i will try my best to be there

Your good friend and mayor,  
Corbin.

Before I head to the island i mail that off but as i give it to pelly i start to tear up.  
Because i dont know if i will make it to her birthday to tell her how i feel.  
'I love you, Isabelle.' I say to myself.  
And then I head to the island. 

(A/N:Well then that was pretty good if i do say so myself anyway review and wait for the next chapter which may be the one shot of the mayor and isabelle.

hint hint wink wink


End file.
